


The Beginning of Something

by BlueCopper



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Blow Jobs, Comfort, Creampie, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, Dante/ Female Reader, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fondling, Heavy Petting, Kissing, Large Cock, Light Angst, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Reader-Insert, Romantic Fluff, Size Difference, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, mild scent kink, porn with a little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:33:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28600002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueCopper/pseuds/BlueCopper
Summary: “I’m sure I can get some kind of sexual gratification just from staring at him if I try hard enough.” - Dante heard your words and that will maybe change everything.
Relationships: Dante (Devil May Cry)/Reader, Dante (Devil May Cry)/You
Comments: 12
Kudos: 65





	1. The Beginning of Something

**Author's Note:**

> I am not a native English speaker. I have learned English for years now and I'd like to take the challenge to write fiction. If you have any advice I would be glad.
> 
> Inspired by 70. “I’m sure I can get some kind of sexual gratification just from staring at him if I try hard enough.” from  
> https://justforshitsandcackles.tumblr.com/post/173942517099/smut-prompts
> 
> DON'T REPOST OR COPY this work without my permission.

You’re leaning on the van. Try to follow the fast, inhuman movements of Dante and Nero. They fight, train, because there is currently nothing to do. You have been watching them for what feels like hours. You admire the brutal grace of them, it’s in stark contrast to each other, but it still fits together so well. Neither of them seems to sweat. It's fascinating. Your gaze is attached to Dante. As always lately. He has an incredible charisma. So confident. He always looks so good. After the incident with Vergil and the Qliphoth he kept his little beard. Thinking it gave him a daring look. You cannot deny that. How he moves! You imagine how he looks naked, even if you’ve never seen him like this before. His muscular frame.... You bite your lower lip restlessly.

“You know you’re staring at Dante, again?” Nico looks at you grinning and you give her a shy look. Your cheeks are flushed, you feel caught.

“What do you expect? How long have you been sneaking around him?” She’s still grinning widely, nudging you in the ribs with her elbow.

Caught, and a little frustrated and also a little annoyed that you don’t dare to approach him directly, you probably said the stupidest thing you could have said. 

“I’m sure I can get some kind of sexual gratification just from staring at him if I try hard enough.” You kick a stone, you notice that Dante seems to have got out of step and Nero is holding his blade to his neck.

“He must have heard you.” Nico chuckles next to you.

“Old man, you’re too easily distracted!” Nero looks satisfied, winks at you. Demons, half-demons and their cursed superhuman senses!

“Ha! You distracted him.” Nico giggles in amusement and puts an arm around your shoulders.

“He must have noticed that you are staring at him all the time. Perhaps he doesn’t dare to speak to you about it. It is not without cause that Dante's and his women’s stories are relatively short.” Nico whispers conspiratorially in your ear.

“He probably knows very well that he could have every woman, if he wanted.” She adds with a grin and pats you on the shoulder.

“I’ll go do some handicrafts then.” Nico turns away from you, but first pushes you toward Dante, who, with his sword over his shoulder, is stepping slowly towards you.

“Hey Nero! Kyrie called earlier. You should call her back! ” You flinch when Nico lets her voice sound in full splendor and hesitantly approaches Dante. You cannot fully evaluate his gaze. Nero walks past you with a knowing grin. Dante stops right in front of you, looks down at you from above, a smug grin on his face. However, it quickly disappears when he sees how insecure you look.

“Hey, there’s nothing wrong with that. I know that I look good. ” He stands in front of you, in one of his most daring poses, and you have to laugh.

“And did you get sexual gratification from staring at me, or should I help you out?” You turn red when he says this and choke on your own spit. Dante pats you on the back, somewhat remorseful.

“Is everything okay?” You nod slowly and look into those beautiful blue eyes.

“Yes ... even if just staring doesn’t really help.” Blushed you avert your gaze, then look back at him and he brushes a strand of hair from your face.

“Because of you I lost the fight against Nero ... you can surely make it up to me.” His voice sounds so seductive, and a shiver runs down your spine. You can’t believe you’re having such a conversation. But you can’t just shake off the physical attraction either. You bite your lower lip and Dante’s gaze wanders to your mouth.

“Hm ... seductive. I’ve noticed for a long time how you staring at me ... ” He leans closer to you. He whispers near your ear.

“I don’t mean to brag, but I’m fantastic at providing sexual gratification.” You can feel his lips against your ear. He was so hot. Good looking, and he always took care of those close to him.

“Your lips are sexy.” You can feel his own on your ear, you reach for his coat, hold on to it almost desperately, not sure whether it’s a dream or real. Should it be so easy? His scent almost intoxicating. In a good way.

Surely there was more ... but you can’t just let the situation go by. Perhaps it is the chance for more. Maybe you can have a look through his facade. Dante rams his sword into the ground next to him, lets one hand slide up your back to your neck. Shivers running down your spine. His rough, calloused fingers feel so good. His strong hands. In the next moment you feel his lips on yours and it takes your breath away. You can hardly believe that Dante is kissing you. You stand a little on tiptoe and he bends down to you. Your grip on his coat grows stronger. You can feel his tongue, his hot breath. He tastes so good. His rough stubble brushes your chin. Dante’s tongue is claiming and you feel your legs tremble, they almost give away and he grabs your waist, holds you tight. An exciting tingling sensation runs down your spine. He pulls you close.  
You feel a hard bulge on your stomach and you catch your breath.

“Hrm. Didn’t think a kiss could be so hot. ” His voice is rumbling in his chest and you stare into his blue eyes, which sparkle with amusement and excitement.

“Are you two coming? We have to go! Kyrie has invited us to dinner! “, Nico’s voice is like a wake-up call and you turn fiery red. Dante laughs.

“Yes, yes, Nico.” He takes your hand and pulls you with him. You’re too surprised to say anything or do anything other than stumble after him.


	2. Teasing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some cocky remarks and well ... teasing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this little chapter! :)

The food Kyrie cooks is always delicious. You enjoy it, but you can’t help but worry about relationships. Nero and Kyrie complete each other. They are so different and yet similar. Kyrie is more homely, takes care of orphans but she has a strong will, knows what she wants. Nero is straight out, doing what he thinks is right, sometimes he is a bit unreasoning ... Where Kyrie is patient, Nero isn’t ... You don’t know them very well, but maybe that’s the secret of those two? It’s different with you and Dante. You are there to support him. Get a grip on his debt. Stealing the olives from his pizza because he doesn’t like them ... You fight and support him on a mission. Put yourself in danger. You can fight, but not as good as Dante or Nero ... or Vergil. You find the mood at the table a little different from usual. Maybe it’s because of the conversation with Dante before. You shove the food on your plate around a little restlessly while the others are having a lively conversation. Maybe you’re just imagining it? In a good mood, Nico talks about some of her new inventions. Kyrie listens with interest, Nero gives her tips on what would be useful in a fight. 

“I would like a whip that also can be a lasso with different elemental damage! That fits perfectly with Dr. Faust! Savior of lost treasure, protector of damsels in distress whom I can free from the clutches of evil demons. Your father certainly deserves a few lashes, Nero! “ Nero rolls his eyes, annoyed, while Nico thinks seriously about Dante’s suggestion.

“As if he kidnaps damsels. Never told me who my mother is. Asshole. ” Nero grumbles and stuffs a fork full of food into his mouth.

“I also wonder how he found someone. If he didn’t kidnap her, which I doubt. He is not the type to bring damsels in distress. I’m definitely the better looking twin! ” Dante has a smug grin on his face. Nero just raises an eyebrow.

“At least I can agree, even if Vergil has a certain, quite interesting charisma wafting around him.”, Nico intervenes, amused, and glares at you with shining eyes.

“What do you mean?” She inquires and you almost choke on the drink you are sipping on.

“As if you didn’t know the answer. Besides, I’ve only met Vergil once. Maybe you should talk to him again, Nero. ” You suggest, you look to the short-haired man and you hope that it was an obvious change of topic.

“What does that mean?” Dante throws you a questioning look. You shrug and try to avoid his gaze. But then you grin.

“After all, you’re twins, aren’t you?” You laugh. 

“Hm. Then I’ll have to work a little harder. I know that I am better than him. Quite sure. ” His confidence is quite attractive. You can agree with that, at least. His personality is better than what you know from Vergil or what you have heard from him.

“Uhhhh, then you should take a room. Speaking of sexual gratification?”  
You try to kick Nico’s leg under the table, but catch Dante’s. He flinches with a wide grin on his lips.  
“So, I can say–this... “ He gestures down... “....is the wrong place for your foot. Don’t you think so?” You blush hard and Nico giggles.  
“Yes, besides, you should definitely take off your shoes.” Not helpful! You try to kick her again, this time you hit.

“Ouch! Really, can’t you even take a joke ?!” Nico asks, still grinning. Kyrie smiles sheepishly, and Nero rolls his eyes in annoyance.

“Just take a goddamn room, will you?”, He just growls and briefly squeezes Kyrie’s hand, who smiles a little.

“All righty, then. Thank you for the food. I think we walk, we definitely need some fresh air. I can also teach you lessons ... practice ... and theory. ” His smug grin almost drives you crazy. You get up and follow Dante, throwing an apologetic look at the others. Nico winks conspiratorially at you.

“Teach the old man some manners!”, Nero mutters and Kyrie hides her blushed face behind her hand.

You say goodbye and close the door behind you. Dante is waiting for you. He looks down at you from above as you approach him.  
“So ... this tension is almost unbearable. I’m definitely in favor of us pulling this stunt off. But we should be clear about one thing ... How do we settle that? Purely carnal, or something else?”

You glance at him. Pointing at the way, you two walking next to each other for a while.  
“We work together ... but yes ... I want ... that there is more.” You speak softly and look at him nervously. You feel his hand on the small of your back.

“I’d like to try.” He says and stops in his track. “Most of them don’t last long.” You shrug, looking up at him. “We’ll see ...”  
You’ve known each other for a while, you know what his work means. You work with him out there. But you want to get to know the mystery around and in Dante better. You can’t believe he agreed too. It makes your heart leap.

Dante grins. Letting his hands wandering deeper, stroking down your back over your buttocks. Gripping them hard, you flinch and he bends over to steal another kiss from you. You are happy to oblige. You leaning against him and the kiss becomes fiery. The sparks between you are almost visible. Dante turns with you, switching places, presses you against the wall of a building. You bite his lower lip slightly, look into his blue eyes, feel his hands on your buttocks and under your top, which he pushes up. You shiver, his hands warm and rough. Dante smells a little bit of sulfur, of gunpowder, and like himself. You moan softly.  
His lips form into a grin. You slide one hand under his shirt and feel his sixpack, his chiseled chest. How the muscles move under his warm skin. With the other hand, you grip onto his coat.

Your kiss gets more intense, you suck on his tongue and your hands wander to his neck. Dante presses closer to you, harder against the wall. He pulls one of your legs up to his side and presses his pelvis firm against your middle. You can feel how hard he is and you release his lips. Biting on your own lower lip, panting. Feeling how wet you are. You rub against him. He laughs softly.

“The last time someone turned me on this much was a while ago. Should I remind you we’re in public? ” A smug grin on his lips. So damn confident.

“I have no problem making a damn cool show out of it.” Grinning, you let your hands wander from his neck over his strong back to his tight buttocks, grip them, sliding one of your hand over his side to his crotch.  
You gently massage the large bulge through the fabric of his pants. Dante gasps a little breathlessly and you feel how his legs seem to give way. Just a little before he pulls himself together again. He growls. You turn around with him, press him against the wall. Kissing him greedily. You let go of him, not without gripping him again, harder.

“At home!” You wiggle your butt seductively as you step away from him.

You hear him growl in frustration before he follows you and gives you a pat on the bum. Somehow you’re both in a hurry now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some feedback would be absolutely awesome! :D
> 
> Thanks for reading. :)


	3. Savoring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why the fuck was this walk home so long? What you don’t imagine are the glances Dante is practically throwing at you. His eyes, a beautiful hue of blue in the lights of the streets. His heat beside you is inhuman and enticing.
> 
> “What are you staring at?”, you point out, as he grins with a knowing smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe there is a change of style in this chapter. I try to find my style yet, because it’s so different in a foreign language. (Its soo damn unfamiliar, if you have the words, but have to write in an other language. XD I need triple the time I need normally. Gaahhh!) If something seems off, I would be glad, if you point it out, so I can improve my writing. :) And also I hope you enjoy it. ^^

It’s difficult to retain a bit of sense. Dante is so close by your side and is effectively holding your thought about him. His scent is overwhelming. It seems its getting stronger. Or you imagine it. Maybe it’s the change of the direction of the wind. Or some weird sort of demon-thing. Pheromones? Demon-sex- pheromones? Some things may be never known. Maybe you can ask him about that sort of thing. It would be interesting never the less. Everything about him seems so interesting. Intoxicating, like his scent. You watch him from your point of few, looking up to him. He is tall, more than a head taller than you. You’re reminiscing about the features you like about him. He is funny, in a derpy way. Sometimes embarrassing... if you let him and if you’re affected by embarrassing behavior from people you know. Everyone around Dante knows THAT feeling. You’re quite sure about that. But you find him hardly shameful. He is funny and you wholeheartedly laugh about his witty behavior and comments. The stubble on his chin is also something you like. You imagining how it feels when it’s scraping over your sensitive skin.... You’re biting your lower lip. His Body is awesome, too. You had never seen him without some clothes. The least things he was wearing when you saw him were pants and a shirt. But you know he is hot as fuck. And he likes to show off. His thighs are big, his pants show what he has very well.... front and back. Also his chest feels like a dream and his strong arms. You had a feel about him just moments ago. The heat between your legs is still there. Why the fuck was this walk home so long? What you don’t imagine are the glances Dante is practically throwing at you. His eyes, a beautiful hue of blue in the lights of the streets. His heat beside you is inhuman and enticing.

“What are you staring at?”, you point out, as he grins with a knowing smile. 

“You. Your skin looks soft, I want to touch you.”

You blink. You blink again. Dante grins.

“I imagine the trace I want to lick with my tongue...”, he closes the distance between you and he presses a hand lightly on your neck, at the skin behind your ear, below your hairline. You get goosebumps immediately. 

“Starting here...”, he slightly runs his fingers down between your breasts and you bite your lips. Swallowing a pant. The neck from your shirt springs back and his hand wanders down around your breasts to halt at your waistband. You watch him. He grins, his gaze on your face, only there and he slowly wanders with his hand from left to right, under the hem of your shirt, caressing the skin there and you can't stop biting your lower lip and you can't avert your gaze. 

“Ahh, I do only exactly that what you’re doing since you started working for me. Only I give you a glimpse of what it feels for me... When your eyes wander over my body... it feels almost like touching.” His voice a deep rumble in his chest, almost a purr. You had stared at him, again? Glancing at him all the time... it’s some sort of habit, it seems.  
Dante's hand lies still there, his heat almost unbearable and you wish his hand would wander deeper down. You hold your breath as his fingers wander over your pants, only to halt again.

“That's how it feels.” He poked slightly with a finger against your nose and snickers.

“It feels like touching but it isn't... its like teasing, all the time.” You swallow hard and nod.  
That's at least how he feels. Now you have to make it up to him, it seems.

“Good that I’m certain, that I’m the only one you staring at, in this way.” He grins at you, beaming, and you like that look about him so much. His eyes sparkling in amusement.

“And why is that?” You watching his expression change. From amusement to a smug, shit-eating grin.

“Because I have watched you watching me. And I have made clear, that neither Vergil nor Nero get those stares from you... “

“Why Nero and Vergil?” You’re irritated. 

“Because... they’re also demons.. half-demons... quarter-demons, whatever. You know, maybe its something about being a demon that’s enticing for you. And nope, it’s entirely me.” He declares with a heroic pose and you biting your lips, letting your gaze wander over his body he is freely offering. Dante savoring in it. For a few moments all you can do is stare... You almost start drooling.

“I have a wonderful information for you.” He is grinning, and he points with a mocking gesture across the street. Towards the Devil May Cry.

“We are there.” 

You poke him in the ribs, gripping his wrist and pulling him towards the office. You made sure you locked the door. The next moment Dante turns you around, pins you towards the door, his body heavy against yours. Your tongues entwined. Lapping at each other. Savoring each others’ taste. His was mellow but also a little bit sharp at the edges. One hand at your side, the other on between your legs, caressing you trough your leggings. Dante's hands are strong and you bit down his lower lip, looking deep into his eyes. Your hands wander down to his buttocks groping them, pressing him against you.

“I can feel your wet heat!”, he growls deep in his chest. You want to feel him, look at him, embrace him and you know in this moment, that you want more, besides sexual gratification. But that's a chapter for later. You tug at his coat, he shrugged it down, and ignored it on the floor. Fumbling at his belt you lick over his lips, suck at his tongue. He slips down your leggings, you wriggle out of it, stumbling you leaving your jacket, boots and socks as he drags you towards the couch deeper in the room. He sits down, kicking off his boots, pulls his shirt over his head. You straddle over his lap, working on his gloves, he tugs on your shirt. He pulls it off ruffles your hair, he takes off is gloves and lets his hands glide over your sides, to the clasp of your bra unsnapping it. You toss it in the room. Dante grins, lets his gaze roaming over your body and you won't miss the chance to muster his body. The lights ar dim, its barely enough to see him... feeling him is more important you decide and you let your hands roam free. His chest is chiseled, the soft curly hair a nice detail on his smooth skin. You like a fucking lot how his hard muscles shift beneath it. Dante cups your breasts and hums in appreciation, massaging them gliding his thumbs over the tips that are no longer so soft.

“You as soft as I wished for.”, his voice coarse and he pecks your neck, your breasts.

“Hmm thanks, you feel amazing... better than I imagined.”, you grin, feeling his erection against your crotch, how it’s trapped in his pants. The trousers tucked nicely around the bulge. He has a big prick down there, you let your hand glide over it, following from the base to the tip on his thigh. He bucks his hips and moans. You let your hand wander up to his chest again, around his neck, and you kiss him. It’s unbelievable he is here with you, touching you, you feeling his heat, his heartbeat, hearing him breathe. So close to you. 

“Just don’t go away.” Whispering against his lips, you hold him tight, burying your face in the crook of his neck, deeply inhaling his scent. Your hands wander around his chest, holding tight to him. Why now? Why now? Why is it now, that this feelings creep to the surface, making you so desperate of loosing him? You thought you had lost him. More than a few months ago as he fought against Urizen... only that he reappears a month later... The month without him was hard, not knowing what happened to him, and no one knew either. There was no sign of him. This with Vergil and Dante fighting together, you had heard from Nero.... It wasn’t as bad as with Urizen. Dante was well, going trough it with his brother, you knew what happened, at least. But hard times will be hard times.

Dante seems irritated for a brief moment. You had a glimpse of his worried face before he embraces you, holding you tight. He nuzzles your hair, you hear him inhaling your scent. 

“I’m here. I don’t go away. Had I known... this is bothering you...” His voice is warm and soft.

You’re silent for a while. 

“At least you know, now.” You smile lightly, but it’s not reaching your eyes.

“I’m sorry for spoiling the mood. There I have you... near me, so I can actually touch you and then... I say this....”, you lay your hands against his pectorals, feeling his warmth and his heartbeat.  
He is smiling softly and lets his hands wander down your back; he grabs your buttocks.

“Hold on tight.” His voice almost a whisper. Dante stands with you and you lay your arms around his neck, your legs are around his waist.

“I don’t let go this opportunity to know you better, and to distract you, to waste... also a bed is much more comfortable than a couch, don’t you think?” You smile against his neck and your fingers entwine with his hair, it feels soft and you let them wander up, trace your fingertips and nails slowly and lightly over his skin. You can feel how his neck hair stands to attention and you feel content in the moment.

“Don’t stop.”, he sighs and you oblige. He’s going upstairs to his bedroom. Dante is dropping you on his bed and you watch him joining you, loosing his pants that slide down his legs, so you’re both only in underpants. Equals, at least. You look up to him as he is leaning over you, kissing you. Gentle and slow. You let your hands trace over his hot skin, his scent so good, and you inhale and relax a little. That feels so right. You let your hand wander lightly over his skin, caressing him. His goosebumps are what you need, seeing that it influences him. He hums lightly in your heating kiss and his hands wander over your body, fondling, caressing, he kisses your lower lip, tracing a finger around your breasts until he kneads the nipple between his fingers, you arch your back against him. Moan softly. He kisses your chin down to your ear. His lips brushing your ear.

“I have told you, were I want to lick a trace to...”, his voice deep and rich with rising arousal. You feel heat in your abdomen, rising down your spine between your legs. It’s astonishing how often it goes up and down today, but now you wouldn’t waste this. This is what you want. Dante licks a trace between your breasts, licking around to the soft peak he isn’t working with his fingers and sucks gently, biting a little with his teeth. You feel his stubble on your skin all the way down. You suck in your breath, caressing a little, distracted his neck and up and down his back, feeling his muscles work. He kisses the other breast, massaging both with his hands and wanders down deeper, licks a wet hot trace to your panties. Licking at the hem, he’s gazing up to you with mischief in his grin.

“So you want this? Or should I stay at staring?” A finger is slightly caressing the fabric between your legs. You tremble. Your wetness is returning.

“No... please... please go on, I won’t stare at you... again... not so long at least.”, you beg and assure. Your cheeks reddened. Dante slips a finger under the fabric and tugs at it. His knuckles scraping lightly over your labia. You shudder and you open your legs more, so he has a better way forward. His gaze lying on you relentless. Then he let the fabric snap against your pussy and you arch your back. Wriggling under his weight. He licks the hem anew, watching you.

“Hmm, you smell like honey...”, he purrs. “Let this old man savor you, will ya?”, he licks his lips, his face so near your weeping sex, you nestle your hands in his hair and tugging lightly. Biting back a moan.

“Please Dante, please lick me, savor me.” You grind your pelvis against his nose and he chuckles.

“Yes.”, you hear him muffled, and he tugs down your panties, ripping it a little as he yanks it from your legs and tosses it to the side. The next moment you feel him digging in, his tongue circling around your clit, licking up and down your slit. Your breath hitches and you swallowing hard. Your head pressed in the cushions. You digging your nails in the sheets. He nips noisily at your slick pussy, flicking his tongue against your clit and he’s slowly parting your lower lips with a finger, sinking one deep in you in one go and massaging your insides. The next second you had two fingers in you. Dante lapping at your cunt scissoring you in a way that your legs are shuddering, curving his fingers and searching for the spot, that let you cry out in surprise. You bite down on your lip, as he nuzzles your clit with his nose, before he buries his tongue instead of his fingers in you, licking the edges. Flicking your clit with his finger, circling it in a steady pressure and pace. He switches places, looking up at you as he buries three finger inside you and pressing against this spot again, fingering you relentless. You only holding in your breath, groaning, moaning and shuddering around his assault. 

“Dante....”, you mewled and pressing your pelvis against him as you feel the electricity spike up. Your pussy is pulsing around him. You moan, griping with one hand in his hair and then you shudder. His name slips off your lips again, chopped off as you came. Your orgasm rippling trough you clamp your thighs around his head, while he licks and massages without pause. Heavily breathing, you feel your orgasm ebbing down. Your tension drops. Dante is looking up to you again, licking his lips gleefully. His chin and nose glistening with your wetness. He licks his fingers as you watch him lazily.

“Whoa... you know what you do...”, your voice is heavy and you feel a little dizzy.

He winks at you with a smug grin. 

“Its not over yet, dear.”  
He stands on his knees between your legs and lets wander his hands over his body. You follow his hands with growing interest, you let a foot slide up his thigh, watching as he follows the silver pleasure-trail down, you let your foot wander up between his thighs and massage slowly through the fabric of his underpants. He is hot and his dick twitching, caused by your touch slips upwards, trapping the tip between his skin and the hem. You let your foot trace up and down the length of his member. You sit up and laying your hand on Dante's pectorals, turning him around so you can nestle between his muscular legs. You let your hand slightly glide over his sensitive skin on his inner thighs and watch with glee how his dick responds.

“Damn. Didn’t know it feels so god, when your touching me so lightly...”, he cooed. He hums ins pleasure, watching you as you tug lightly at the silver curls of the hair that traces the path to his heavy twitching cock. 

“I will free you, big man.”, you coo softly and you breath lightly against the glans that is greeting you, oozing pre-cum. Your eyes are by Dante, his gaze locked at you.  
Tugging at his briefs you let the hem tease over his glans and watch with a grin how he bites his lower lip cursing.  
You kiss the tip softly and tugging down the underpants, as he tried to help you, you shake your head. Sliding the fabric down his legs you slip between his legs again and muster the hard cock, raising up his abdomen.

“Big man.... also old...”, you tease him, earning a raised brow and a chuckle.

“You seem happy, huh?”, he asks, you bite your lips and nod.

“Very...”, you let your hand glide over his hips, to his cock, teasing the sensitive skin. You gripping his dick, licking over the tip, nibbling at the shaft. He tastes enticing and you engulf his erection, slick with pre-cum, that’s still oozing from his slit, his dick heavily twitching. He groans, bucking his hips slightly, holding back. You place sloppy kisses on his length, dipping your tongue into the slit. Tasting the salty pre-cum. His balls feel heavy in your hand, playing with them until you look up to him again. He is moaning and tugging at the sheets, his hips still bucking. You suck him as deep as you can get down on him, swirling your tongue at the underside, feeling the fat veins. Swallowing around his dick, you feel it twitch hard and spurting some pre-cum down your throat. With a wet sound, you let his dick pop free and suckle on the tip again.

“Your reddened lips down there, hhrrrm. So sexy!”, he huffs, and you grin.

You let him place his hands on your head. 

“You can handle me a little rougher.”, you suggest, and his blue eyes are sparkling with lust.

You're down on his cock again, swallowing around it, teasing him with your hands at his balls, massaging his perineum. His hips bucking against you, you let him fucking your mouth, Savoring the lust he is emanating, his body tensed, his muscles rippling, his thighs working and his heated skin against yours. You can’t handle him, feeling his tip against your throat. Still careful, he doesn’t force you down on his impressive length. Burying his cock as deep as comfortable for you. You feel his cock pulsing, his grip tighten in your hairs.

“Shit... Yes...”, he grunts, moans your name and coming hard in your mouth. Spurting his cum, you try to swallow, fail at the quantity of his cum and cough as you let slip his still hard cock out of your mouth. Cum trails down your chin, between your breasts. You lick it from your lips.

“That was surprising...”, you wheeze. 

“Felt awesome...”, he purred, pulling you to him, kissing you, ignoring the taste of his cum. You feel his still hard boner on your belly and letting your hand gliding over it. Tugging at him, he stifles a moan.

“You just came....?”, you ask him against his lips, irritated.

“I’m still raging hard for you. I have inhuman stamina.” He winks and chuckles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! :)


	4. For sure.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some squishy and fluffy scenes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter... I hope you enjoyed my little writing! :)

“You can handle that? Me?”, he asks and you nod immediately. Dante laughs. Tugging your legs over him, around his waist and watching you as you straddle him, gripping is hard cock, wet with saliva, cum and pre-cum and let the glans glide trough your labia, moaning. He nips at your neck, biting and sucking heavier marking you. You moan at the sensation of his mouth on your skin and his dick between your folds. He grips your hips and guiding your hole eagerly, towards his tip, tracing your entrance in anticipation.

“Ready?”, you nod, smiling and kissing him, as you sliding down on him, inch by inch, let him pressing you down. He stretches you with his fat tip, its almost too much, but you ease yourself and it helps you welcoming the burning, the light pain, the delicious stretch and his twitching heat.

“Ohh fuck, you're so tight!”, he groans, his voice rumbling deep in his chest you feel the vibration. Dante's eyes closed, you let yourself sinking deeper, his hands only on your hips to steady you. He lets you decide the pace and he is holding back. You see its difficult for him. You take him inch by inch, sinking down on his cock, watching how he disappears inside you. You huff, biting your lips, burying your fingernails in his shoulders.

“And you're so fucking big....”, you groan as his hips are flush against yours, you can feel him so noticeably, the burning and the pleasure are awesome, you feel him sheathed inside you and you moving your hips slightly.

“Shit.”, he bucks his pelvis against yours. His fingers digging in your skin. You cry out in pleasure and pain as his glans reached the deepest point in you, pressing slightly against your cervix.

“I need a moment.”, you hiss trough gritted teeth. Dante is caressing your skin, kissing your neck, sliding his hands up and down your back. You're so fucking full. Its almost unbelievable. The last time you're this stuffed was with a new toy you underestimated. But this, with him, was sooo much better!

You feel his muscles on his shoulders tense. Dante is moaning and watching you, letting wander his gaze down your body and his hands glide to your breasts he is massaging them leaning down to suck and you entwine your hand with his hair, moving your hips slowly, welcoming the pleasure that shoots trough your body, you feel him so deep inside, hot and hard. With new vigor you grind your hips into his, moaning low, and he replaces his lips with his gaze, watching you as you take him. You feel how he is taking all in, his eyes glued to your motions and reactions.

“That’s it, move more.”, he jolts against you and you roll your hips heavily.

“Yes...”, panting he is moving his hips in return, matching your movements as he is searching for the right pace.

You let yourself sink up and down on his cock, biting his skin, moaning against his neck, whenever he bucks against you, hitting the deepest spot in you, his thick girth grinds now and then against your G-spot, letting your breath hitch. He’s sucking your skin in, leaving marks all over your neck and shoulders. And your legs tremble under the tension. Dante is moving more, hitting deep inside you and you see stars for a moment, the pressure and lust tensing, sending waves of pleasure trough you. Your knees buckle, and your pelvis twitching, shivering a little uncontrolled.

“That’s a view.”, Dante murmurs and you sputter something about your weak legs, you can’t barely make it out yourself.

“Should I take control?”, his voice rough, his eyes sparkling with lust, need, almost greed, and you moan in consent. He holds you tight, shifting positions until you lay splayed under him, he still deep inside you, his heavy frame towering over you. You feel his weight. Its enthralling. Your legs wide spread he grabs you under your knees. Gliding out of you and thrusting deep until he’s flush against you. Repeating the motion, grinding his hips against yours, searching for the right angle. You clench around him, twitching, holding him inside you. It’s so good being filled by him, you shudder again, as his movements growing in intensity and speed. Every thrust drawing a muffled cry out of you, as you bite down your hand. He watching your breasts jiggle, your back arching under his movements. Dante pulls your hand away, pining it beside you.

“Let me hear you.”, he growls, and you feel your heat peak, electricity is coiling deep inside you and he hits you so pleasurably deep inside, against all the right spots, that you arch your hips against him, clenching down heavy on him and orgasm is hitting you like a wave as your toes curl and your eyes roll back. Crying out, he rides you trough, feeling you tight around him. And then you feel heat spread in your insides as he is buried deep inside you and comes, filling you with his hot cum.

You going limp under him and savoring the afterglow. Dante slides out of you and you lazily let your finger trace over his heated skin, you could reach. You both are sweaty and you feel his semen dripping slowly out of you.

“Hmm, that was amazing...”, you hum and mustering his smile. It seems he has the same opinion, as he drags you in a tight embrace and you cuddle against him, feeling his warmth around you. Dante is dragging the blanket over your cooling body’s. You nuzzle against his chest, letting trace your hand slowly trough the silver curls on his pectorals. Slightly playing around with them.

“I’m not out of practice yet.”, he murmurs against your hair, he is caressing your back, slightly wandering with his fingers up and down, sending pleasant shivers down your spine. It feels great. If you were a cat, you would purr.

“Hm. You did so good nobody ever made me feel this good, not even myself.”, you point out and you’re not tired of praising him yet. He chuckles.

“Now that’s something I hear the first time...hmm, not that I’m complaining.” He has a fucking lot of self-confidence.... you know, but this was just praiseworthy. Maybe he hasn’t that much confidence when he must point it out? You let your gaze wander over his content facial expressions and you smile. Maybe he needs it more than he lets on. You lean towards him and kiss him.

“I would like to repeat that.”, you murmur. And he raises an eyebrow.

“I can go at it again... inhuman stamina.”, he points out and you caress his shoulders, fondle his hairs and his scalp with light touches, feeling goosebumps under your fingertips.

“I’m not against more next times...”, you whisper. Dante draws you to a sensual kiss. It seems a little desperate, as he draws you even closer. 

“For sure.”, he breathed against your lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Some feedback would be absolutely awesome! :D
> 
> Thanks for reading. :)


End file.
